


company

by doubledeepfried



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, catboy!daniel, catboy!jisung, jisung is really minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledeepfried/pseuds/doubledeepfried
Summary: Seongwoo’s new companion is a peachy catboy named Daniel.





	company

“Don’t be scared,” Seongwoo prompted as he held his hand out. The other hand gripped tightly on his dark blue umbrella while he tried to shield the shivering peach kitten. The kitten perked its ears up tilting his head at the hand before leaning in. Smiling softly, Seongwoo spent a few minutes letting the cat nuzzle his palm then scooped up the smaller. “Let’s get out of this rain.” 

The trip to his apartment didn’t take long. However, he made sure the cat was comfortable in his arms. Realizing the cat was sleeping peacefully, Seongwoo scratched behind the ears carefully before placing it on his bed. He whispered some wishes of sweet dreams before taking care of himself. After washing himself up, he drank a glass of water leaning on the counter. 

On rainy days, Seongwoo felt extra lonely in his apartment. He used to have a roommate ages ago but for a few years, he had be alone. His days had become monotonous. Work. Home. Work. Home. If he did have an outing, he would visit their place and return home to no one. Watching the rain run down his window, he hummed a tune to clear his gloomy thoughts. Seongwoo didn’t want to be negative. He just thought to himself that he needed to put more commitment into making relationships or seeking something or someone of value to himself. Glancing at his bedroom, his mind went back to the sleeping cat. 

“Maybe I need a pet…” He mumbled to himself as he settled in bed. Caressing the soft fur, Seongwoo smiled as the feline remained asleep. Admiring the unique fur colour and minimal twitches in the cat’s sleep, Seongwoo decided that in the morning he would take the cat to the vet and see if it was safe to adopt. Patting its head once, Seongwoo turned to the wall and closed his eyes quickly falling asleep. 

\---

“Why am I pressed to the wall?” Seongwoo grumbled as he squirmed awakened by his uncomfortable position. Trying to push whatever was bothering him, he heard a soft whine and movements beside him. Remembering the cat from last night, Seongwoo reached an arm over to pet the cat’s head. However he met a tuff of soft hair which felt different from the fur from yesterday. Petting around he felt relieved when he ran his thumb over a soft kitten ear. Curiously, Seongwoo moved his hand down expecting fur but was instead was met with skin and another whine. 

Turning around in shock, Seongwoo’s eyes widened as he was met with a whole human back. Pressing on the wall, he scanned the mysterious figure spotting the same peach colour as the cat. Instead it was the other person’s hair colour with the cute cat ears peeking from the top. A tail curled around the other’s waist just before the blanket covered the rest of the body. Staring the whole time, Seongwoo couldn't take his eyes off the hybrid flinching when it started to wake up. 

“Where am I…?” A groggy deep voice asked as the peach hair catboy rubbed his eyes laying on his back. Stretching out he finally opened his eyes spotting Seongwoo on the wall. Gasping the catboy looked the other up and down then covered himself realizing he was bare under the blanket. “Who are you?!”

“I-I think I saved you yesterday from the rain? But you were a cat…” Seongwoo trailed off making motions with his hands to indicate the size difference. Nodding slowly, the other shifted so he was mostly covered sitting up to ruffle his hair. 

“I must've been really scared last night… was there thunder?” Nodding a lot, Seongwoo described how he found Daniel in the alley behind his apartment building. 

“I've seen hybrids before but I didn't know they could shift into cat form again…” Seongwoo commented amazed by the other. 

“We only do that when we’re scared and we can't change back to normal until the morning. It's an emergency tactic. That's why my clothes got sacrificed in the process…” the catboy explained as Seongwoo listened bobbing his head up and down at the facts. Letting the catboy survey him, Seongwoo sat still unsure what to do. The other didn’t look dangerous but he still didn't feel completely comfortable. He watched as the catboy played with the blanket trying to cover his bare chest (and abs) but was failing as the blanket was rather thin. Getting up, he decided that the other needed some clothes. He picked out a blue white striped long sleeves shirt and jeans with the other essentials hoping they fit the other. Smiling in thanks, Seongwoo turned to give the catboy some privacy while asking some questions. 

“What's your name?”

“Daniel...Yours?” The other replied muffled by the shirt he was putting on. 

“Seongwoo…”

“Well thank you Seongwoo for rescuing me. I should find my way to the shelter now,” Daniel thanked as he finished putting on the clothes. 

“I'll take you later. You should stay here for breakfast,” Seongwoo suggested as he turned around. After Daniel agreed, Seongwoo led him out to the kitchen so he could make some food the both of them. 

\---

Throughout the meal, Seongwoo stared at Daniel specifically the light coloured cat ears that twitched when Daniel happily ate a bite of food. Then his eyes trailed to the shoulders wondering how such a cute head could be on top of such wide shoulders. From the neck down, Daniel was bigger than Seongwoo himself and it intrigued him that a cat so tiny could be this huge in reality. He was sure that his blue shirt was stretched out now. 

“I'm finished…” Snapping out of his daze, Seongwoo glanced at the other’s bowl smiling. 

“You ate every last bite,” he complimented making Daniel grin scratching the back of his neck, “you could have some more. There's still some soup left in the pot.” 

Instantly standing up, Daniel bowed a bit in thanks before happily waddling to the pot scooping out another large bowl. Chuckling Seongwoo turned to watch as Daniel clumsily got more food hearing his soft exclaims when he was exposed to the heat. Turning around, Seongwoo caught Daniel’s sheepish grin and a small mess on the counter which he quickly cleaned up. Returning to the table, Daniel dug into his food again as Seongwoo leaned on the table. Resting his chin on his palm, he monitored the other again. 

Daniel intrigued him. Just yesterday (and the days before) Seongwoo was wondering about getting a pet. Was it something like fate that Seongwoo rescued Daniel? However, Seongwoo shook his head. He wasn’t sure if he believed in that stuff. Besides, he needed to know more before officially taking the smiley boy in. Feeling slightly jittery and grinning in excitement, Seongwoo laid his chin on the table grinning at the catboy who only tilted his head curiously innocently nibbling on his spoon.

\---

“Thank goodness you’re okay!” A voice exclaimed as the pair entered the shelter. Luckily, Seongwoo’s place wasn’t very far from the hybrid shelter and Daniel could easily navigate. 

“I would’ve called but we don’t get phones…” Daniel replied to a shorter hybrid with light brown ears. The hybrid huffed crossing his arms but then wrapping Daniel into a hug which the other returned. Glancing at the green apron, Seongwoo read ‘Jisung’ on the nametag with a cute kitten sketch on the side. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at Daniel who only mouthed manager. 

“And who is this?” Jisung asked as he looked over Seongwoo. Bowing slightly, Seongwoo introduced himself. 

“He rescued me last night,” Daniel explained as Jisung’s judging expression shifted to one of relief. Patting Seongwoo’s shoulder, he thanked him for taking in Daniel. 

“This rascal tends to wander around and get lost. I’m worried that his future owner would need to put a tracker on him,” Jisung joked as Daniel put a hand on his chest. 

“It’s only because the shelter is boring! I’d rather stay at Seongwoo’s place,” Daniel confessed making Seongwoo blink. It was not only in surprise but also anticipation. Seeing Daniel have slight interest in him made him excited. Maybe it was the spark he was waiting for but Seongwoo didn’t want to get too into the handsome catboy. 

“May I spend the rest of the day with Daniel? I don’t know the policies about hybrids here but I have the day off…” Seongwoo asked Jisung while they ventured more into the shelter. Going around the counter, Jisung explained some policies about taking the boys out. 

“However, you saved Daniel so I’ll let it slide. Usually they aren’t allowed to go out without proper inspection of the buyer but Daniel seems to trust you. Have him back by nine,” Jisung allowed as he took out some papers.

“You’re acting like a mom,” Daniel teased while Jisung rolled his eyes shooing him off. Turning to Seongwoo, Daniel grinned telling him that he needed to change into his own clothes before going out. Smiling, Seongwoo waited with his hands in his pocket feeling for the first time excited to be go out with someone. 

\---

For the rest of the day, the two got to know eachother spending most of the day shopping and eating. He found the catboy sure had the appetite for expensive restaurants. Also Seongwoo bought little things like stuffed animals and some clothing for Daniel who didn’t have much at the shelter. By the end of the day, the two had grown close dreading the moment they’d have to be apart. Seongwoo wished to talk to Daniel more about random things but the other didn’t have a cellphone. However, he promised he would properly request visits to the other who gave him the brightest grin Seongwoo had ever seen. 

It took two weeks before Seongwoo decided he would adopt Daniel (and he got the stamp of approval from Jisung). Every day in that span of two weeks, Seongwoo would visit Daniel even if it was for a brief two minutes just to see the catboy’s gleeful expressions. The paperwork was done quickly and on a bright Saturday morning, Seongwoo was taking Daniel shopping for the essentials for living at the Ong apartment. 

“Could I have this? I’ve been eyeing it ever since we came last time,” Daniel asked cutely as he held up the sleeve of a pastel pink crewneck. Chuckling, Seongwoo said Daniel didn’t need anymore clothes since he could always borrow his clothes. Puffing his cheeks, Daniel nodded slowly and let go of the sleeve but his eyes never left it as they walked away. Noticing Daniel’s wanting gaze, Seongwoo gave in purchasing the clothing article for the other. 

\---

Seongwoo realized he gave into Daniel a lot. Daniel was just so adorable to him. Ever since the catboy had moved, Seongwoo would anticipate going home to be met with whatever antic Daniel was up to. Sometimes he found Daniel snacking in the kitchen, laying on the couch playing on the phone Seongwoo bought him or taking a nap in the bedroom. Also, he would return with snacks. Almost every time. Daniel always texted him during work about a new treat he wanted to try. He knew if he didn't, he would be faced with a sulky Daniel hugging his stuffed animal for the rest of the day. 

When Seongwoo would find Daniel in bed, he always reminded himself that he had to buy a new bed to fit both of them. Nonetheless, he still took off his jacket just to curl up next to the other. Often he would spoon Daniel and take a short nap before the other awakened (and squished him to the wall.) Other times Daniel would wake up and nuzzle Seongwoo with his ears. He would rub every visible part of Seongwoo’s skin causing a slight ticklish feeling but Seongwoo let him. 

It would be difficult for Seongwoo to start dinner as Daniel would ask about his owner’s day. He also would curl his tail around Seongwoo’s waist just so he wouldn't leave. It would always take Seongwoo’s kiss to get out of Daniel’s limbs. 

Daniel was still shy whenever Seongwoo would kiss him. They haven't gone as far as the lips (besides their heated nights) but Seongwoo’s favourite spots were Daniel’s cheeks or ears. He always laughed seeing Daniel’s squirms and rolls onto his stomach to finally let Seongwoo go. Usually Seongwoo enjoyed Daniel’s little habits. His sleeptalkjng. His clumsiness. His attraction to stuffed animals. What Seongwoo didn't enjoy was his teasing.

Sometimes Daniel’s actions weren't intentional. It was just Seongwoo’s wandering gaze that noticed the pink sweatshirt he had bought Daniel on their first day was just a wee bit short. The sleeves were fine. In fact they were slightly big and covered Daniel’s hands like small sweater paws. It made no sense to Seongwoo. How could one article of clothing on Daniel drive him crazy? What made it worse was that it was Daniel’s favourite sweater. 

\---

One day, Seongwoo had to finish a report for work that he didn't have time to cuddle up with Daniel to watch their favourite show. Disappointedly, Daniel sprawled himself on the couch while Seongwoo worked on his laptop. His back was to the couch and he would switch between his phone screen and the laptop screen. 

At the beginning, Daniel had his head peeking over Seongwoo’s shoulder to check on the progress but also receive Seongwoo’s scratches behind his ear. A half hour in, he got bored. He would ask Seongwoo when he was done and the other would repeatedly reply ‘soon’ but Daniel knew it wasn't the case. Seongwoo felt bad for neglecting Daniel but he had to work in order to spoil his catboy. 

Changing tactics, Daniel moved so he was on the floor next to Seongwoo. Ignoring the laptop, Daniel put his head on Seongwoo’s thigh playfully swatting him with his sleeve. Cracking a smile, Seongwoo softly told Daniel to move so he could work but the catboy only stayed in his position. Peering down at the other, Seongwoo cupped the other’s cheeks in his hands. His mind told him to scold the other for interrupting his work but he got distracted by Daniel’s red lips. Gulping, Seongwoo shooed the other off making Daniel pout. Getting an idea, Daniel went off to the bedroom as Seongwoo typed away. 

Within minutes, Daniel was back wearing only the pink sweater and Ong’s favourite pair of boxers. Looking up at the catboy who had on the way retrieved a popsicle from the fridge, Seongwoo’s jaw dropped at Daniel’s innocent nibbling on the side while he just sat in front of him. Clearly Daniel wanted his attention but wasn't admitting it. 

“Ah it’s so hot…” Daniel complained softly while he engulf the popsicle in his mouth. Feeling his mouth go dry, Seongwoo quickly averted his gaze back to his laptop. He was on the last page and Daniel was getting impatient. Peeking up again, Seongwoo caught a glimpse of Daniel’s toned stomach from the bottom of the sweater. After fifteen minutes, Seongwoo closed his laptop throwing it aside then shifted to sit on the couch. He watched as Daniel’s kitty ears perked up while the now laying on his stomach catboy glanced at his owner. 

“Come here.” 

\---

It didn’t take long before Daniel’s clothes were on the floor and Seongwoo’s lips were latched on the other’s neck. Seongwoo was biting at a specific spot he knew that Daniel enjoyed making an especially dark mark. The room filled with Daniel’s soft groans as Seongwoo made more hickeys all along his neck and chest. While his mouth work on the upper broad half of Daniel’s body, his hands trailed to the catboy’s thick thighs. Squeezing them, Seongwoo groaned against Daniel’s skin enjoying the feeling. 

“All fours but face me,” Seongwoo demanded after he was satisfied with the number of marks peppering Daniel’s skin. Quickly sitting up, Daniel eagerly got into position as Seongwoo remove his shirt. Already nuzzling at Seongwoo’s crotch, Daniel peeked up for permission. 

“No hands,” Seongwoo replied amused at his naughty catboy. Grinning as it wasn’t a concern for Daniel, he used his teeth to pull down the waistband of Seongwoo’s shorts. Watching in amazement, Daniel licked up Seongwoo’s hardened length causing a gasp from his owner. Running a hand into Daniel’s locks, Seongwoo gripped them as Daniel his time licking and nibbling just as he did with the popsicle from earlier. However, Seongwoo wanted more. Pushing his head slightly, Daniel got the message and suddenly being obedient, he engulfed Seongwoo’s tip in his mouth. Immediately, Daniel started to bob his head up and down causing the room to suddenly be filled with Seongwoo’s grunts and curses.When Seongwoo thought Daniel was having too much fun putting himself on the verge of release, he pulled Daniel’s head back. 

“On your back.” 

“Here?” The hybrid asked at the sudden order glancing around. Pushing Daniel softly so he fell onto the couch, Seongwoo towered over the other his lips ghosting over Daniel’s red ones. 

“Do you deserve the bed today?”’Seongwoo simply asked while he lifted Daniel’s legs. Biting his bottom lip, Daniel shook his head before his owner smirked. Lifting Daniel’s legs and wrapping them around his waist, he positioned himself slowly pushing in. Letting the catboy adjust, Seongwoo peppered the other’s face with kisses. Soon enough Daniel was pressing himself back for more. 

Deciding he was ready, Seongwoo started a quick steady pace causing the room to be filled with skin slapping and moans. The sexual frustration Seongwoo had felt that whole evening was released as he ravished Daniel’s skin and kept at his pace. Daniel clung to Seongwoo’s shoulders gripping tighter as the thrusts got rougher. The catboy felt satisfied that his teasing worked but now the pleasure was overwhelming. 

It didn't take long for them to reach their releases. Both of them had been waiting all day and Seongwoo’s movements weren't getting softer. From Daniel’s expressions, Seongwoo knew the other was getting close and reached for his length stroking. 

“Cum for me…” he mumbled before pressing his lips to Daniel’s swollen ones. With a whimper, Daniel released all over Seongwoo’s hand before his owner pulled out to cum all over Daniel’s body. Panting heavily, Seongwoo reached to get tissues to clean themselves up but Daniel stopped his hand. He first took Seongwoo’s hand licking all the release off even scooping some off his stomach. Chuckling softly, Seongwoo ran a hand through Daniel’s hair then ruffled it. 

“You're so naughty. Let's go clean up,” Seongwoo told him wanting to scoop him up in his arms. However the catboy was bigger so they settled with getting to the shower by themselves. 

\---

“I should be holding you,” Seongwoo complained softly as Daniel wrapped his arms around the other from behind. Chuckling, the catboy snuggled up to his owner nuzzling his ears on the other. 

“It doesn’t matter as long as we’re together,” Daniel grumbled as Seongwoo sunk into the other’s embrace. That was always Daniel’s cheesy excuse. Daniel liked to use his size to advantage and hold Seongwoo in his arms. With Daniel’s back to the wall, Seongwoo could fit comfortably in bed. Otherwise, he would be squished like the first morning with Daniel. While they laid like this and Daniel dozed off into the other’s shoulder, Seongwoo’s mind wandered again. He was glad he found Daniel. He was glad to finally have some company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting to the end! Sorry if it isn't that good...I honestly think it is messy. However, hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
